Fight For Our Right
by NewBoyzJerkinoff69
Summary: A new darkness is approaching and is destroying the game of Duel Monsters. Can two special heroes fight this new evil and save Duel Monsters from destruction? Read to find out.


Hey guys, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with a brand new fanfic. I know from my reviews, it hasn't been a lot but I'm gonna take what I can get. I'm really happy that you guys review though I am not popular, so for you guys entertainment, I decided to write this special fanfic that includes fellow fanfic writer WallopingFiend103 who by his permission will go by "Wallo Fiend", as for me though, I will named "Sean Cruz". So enough with the introductions, let's get this story on the road.

**Warning: Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the franchises. All belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, the REAL owner.**

**Somewhere far unknown in the skirts of Domino CIty...**

We see a group of cloaked headed figures wearing clothes entirely from the shirt to the boots that are black walking towards their headquarters which was an abandoned building that had an unknown name. They went inside the abandoned building and walked forwards into the building until they reached a room in front that had several cloaked headed figures too that were dueling against other duelists who were not wearing a cloaked uniform. Most of them were all shocked by lightning as they were transported into the Shadow Realm after their loss in their duel, however, most others were still well alive inheriting the shadow power of their fallen enemies.

"Okay, you fools, that's enough!" The cloaked figure replied who was actually the leader of the group who followed him into the building.

The cloaked figures who saw the leader de-activated their duel disks, bent down on their one knees and chanted out,"Master Kishin! Master Kishin!"

The leader of the group whose name was Kishin held out a hand to silence them. Then, everything was silent. Then Kishin continued to talk by saying,"I see you people have just finished dueling right? Well, most of you do seem to impress me with your dueling skills, but however, for some of you, well, you better start improving because if we are to take over the world, we need to have our dueling at 100 percent maximum, and that means no mistakes. Do you all hear me people?"

The majority of the cloaked figures who were looking at him with one knee bent muttered a silent "Yes, Master Kishin" however, Kishin looked far from impressed.

Kishin replied angrily,"I said, DO YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE?!"

The same cloaked figures gave a slight gulp before saying in a dark plain tone,"YES, MASTER KISHIN!"

Kishin became calm again and said in a dark cold plain tone,"Good, that's better. Now in these past several days, I see a lot of you hesitate to send your enemies off to the Shadow Realm. Goddamit, that's not the way it goes. When you duel, you duel ruthlessly, with no remorse to your opponents whatsoever. Despite what the extremes, it must be necessary in order to prepare our wrath for the outside world. Now who would like to duel against me and demonstrate how we do things here huh?!"

The cloaked figures who on the floor got up and half went to the right side of the building , and the others went to the left side of the building. Kishin gives a slight evil grin from his face as he started walking across the room that the cloaked figures. He then responded,"I see, all of you are scared to duel me? Afraid that you will lose and become losers like the enemies that have been sent to the Shadow Realm? I guess that means you guys are a bunch of pussies. Well, now I'm starting to regret recruiting all of you. Now I'll say this one more time, who wants to duel me?!" He stops and one point, turns around and sees the cloaked figures hesitating.

Before he could do anything, one of the cloaked figures says in a dark cold tone,"I will be your opponent Master!" Everyone turns and looks at one of the cloaked figures that took her hood, revealing to be a girl with long black hair, a short nose, and azul-clolored eyes. On her left hand was a dark colored duel disk which was diffrent from the duel disk that Seto Kaiba had made for the Battle City Duel Disk. We can see that the life point counter had a black outline around it, the graveyard slot was all colored black with no tint of color whatsoever, the monster card zones were all black with a pinch of red in it, the spell and trap card zones were the same, and the deck zone was all colored red and black with a duel deck inside it.

Kishin says while the girl walks over a few feet from him into the dueling field,"Ah yes, Shizuka. My most trusted servant, how lovely for you to volunteer. I knew you would do me proud." He then takes out a duel disk just like the one Shizuka has from out of nowhere, and attaches it to his left arm. "Well, my lovely Shizuka, I see you are ready to duel with me. Well, because you are one of the elite, I'm making this duel so that neither of us will end up going to the Shadow Realm when we lose. Instead this Shadow Game will be an endurance test. If one monster gets destroyed, we will feel some pain. But I know you are hard-working so that should not be a problem for you. So Shizuka, are you ready?!"

Shizuka gives him a dark cold evil grin from her lips and says, "With pleasure,Master Kishin." Both of them activated their duel disks, drew five cards from their decks and they cry out,"DUEL!"

Kishin: 8000 (5/55)

Shizuka:8000 (5/55)

Shizuka draws her card and says,"I'll start this one off Master Kishin!" (6/54)

Kishin says in reply in a dark cold evil grin,"As you wish my darling."

Shizuka studies her hand, puts one card in the monster card zone and says,"I'll summon out Thousand-Eyes Idol in attack mode!" (5/54) Just then Thousand-Eyes Idol appears from a fog of darkness in attack mode. (0/0) Shizuka put s a spell card into the spell and trap card zone and says,"Now I activate my Black Illusion Ritual spell card, and I'll sacrifice my Man-Eater from my hand in order to ritual summon my Relinquished!" (2/54) A portal opens up as a dark jet of dark energy goes inside the portal. Then a weird demonic like monster Relinquished comes out from the ground in attack mode. (0/0)

Kishin says in a dark evil grin impressed at her move,"Hmm, pretty interesting Shizuka. Not bad at all. Good thing I recruited you before we decided to come over to Domino City."

Shizuka gives him a dark evil grin of her own and says,"Well,Master, It is my duty to impress you and I'll continue to do so with this card, Polymerization." (1/54) Shizuka puts the card in the spell and trap card zone, send the two monsters from the field to her graveyard and says,"I'll fuse my Relinquished with my Thousand-Eyes Idol in order to fusion summon my Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Shizuka puts the fusion card from her fusion deck which was in the left pocket of her dark colored type of jeans on her field in attack mode. Then the two monsters went into the fusion vortex and combined into one. Thousand-Eyes Restrict comes out to the field ready to increase its strength. (0/0)

Kishin says in a dark evil grin,"Thousand-Eyes Idol huh? Long time no see.

Shizuka puts another spell card in the spell and trap card zone and says in a dark cold serious tone,"Well, Master, I'm not done because I activate the spell card, Dark Renewal!" (0/54) The spell card that Shizuka played showed several dark monsters coming out from the ground reborn with angry looking expressions on their faces ready to get their revenge on their killer. "This allows me to draw 1 card for Dark type monster I have whether it is in my graveyard or on my field. I have three right now namely my Restrict, Thousand-Eyes Idol and Relinquished so I can draw 3 cards from my deck." She sends the card to her grave and draws three new cards from her deck. (3/51) Shizuka restudies her hand, sets one card on the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now, to finish my turn, I set one card on the field. Your move, Master Kishin." (2/51)

Kishin says in an evil impressed tone,"You manage to summon a decent monster Shizuka, I compliment you on that but I can do better. Watch this, I draw." (6/54) Kishin draws his card, addds it to his hand and then says," I summon Hellbound Dragon in attack mode!" (5/54) Just then a wicked dark dragon with dark reddish wings along with with spikes on it scalesalong with a diamond shaped crystal on its chest, along with spiked shaped tooth on the top and bottom of its mouth comes to the field in attack mode. (1500/1200) Kishin says evily,"I know that I can't attack because your Thousand-Eyes Restrict is on the field, however, with my dragon in play, I can use his effect so if I don't let him attack, I can destroy one faceup card on the field so I think I'll destroy your Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Go Hellbound Dragon, destroy her monster now!" Hellbound Dragon unleashes a ball of dark energy from its mouth right at Thousand-Eyes Restrict which destroys it immediately..

Shizuka pushes a button on her duel disk, sends her monster to the graveyard and says in a dark cold plain tone,"I reveal my trap card Soul Rope," Shizuka's facedown trap card was revealed to be the Soul Rope trap card and then she continues with a dark serious tone,"Since my monster was destroyed outside of battle, I am allowed to pay 1000 life points in order to special summon one level monster or lower from my deck," She then takes out her deck from her duel disk, takes a card from it, then summons it to attack mode. Then she reshuffles her deck and places it right in the duel slot. "With Soul Rope's effect, I special summon out my Vorse Raider." Just then out of a surge of darkness, Vorse Raider comes out ready to strike. (1900/1200)

Kishin says in a dark evil tone,"Not bad Shizuka, but that will take more than that too defeat me," KIshin puts in a spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I play the spell card Double Summon so I can normal summon again," (4/54) KIshin sends his card to the grave along with his monster, then summons a new monster on his duel disk. Kishin says in an evil tone,"Now I sacrifice my Hellbound Dragon in order to tribute summon my Double 007 Agent-Killer Of Darkness!" (3/54) Just then Hellbound Dragon vanishes in a pillar of darkness, then a new monster appeared in its place. It showed a demonic human-like monster wearing a dark black suit on its entire body, double spiked rings on its arms both left arm and right which were mutated into the being of a demon which was colored blue and black, it had two horns on top of the head which was half-black and white along with a sword on its left hand with armor like boots on its feet. It had an aggressive look on its face, ready to strike and hunt down the opponent's monster. (2400/1200)

Shizuka gives him an evil smirk,"Not bad Master. I like where this is going."

Kishin gives her that same evil smirk and says evily,"Well, Shizuka, if you think that is good, then just watch him attack. Now my Double 007 Agent-KIller Of Darkness, destroy her Vorse Raider!" His monster gave a slight nod and rushes over to her field. As soon as he did, he sliced Vorse Raider in half which destroyed it, and as a result, Shizuka winches in slight pain as she loses 500 life points.

Kishin: 8000 (3/54)

Shizuka: 7500 (2/51)

KIshin then says in a dark excited tone,"And now my monster's effect is triggered. Because he destroyed your monster, you take 500 more damage Shizuka." Shizuka slightly growls as she loses 500 more life points.

Kishin: 8000 (3/54)

Shizuka: 7000 (2/51)

"I place one card facedown Shizuka, and that should wrap it up." Kishin says in a dark plain tone as he put the card into the spell and trap card zones, then the hologram of the card appeared in front of him.

**To be continued...**

**Okay, this is looking good so far. This intro is to help prepare the the villlains to fight the heroes of this fanfic who are Wallo Fiend and Sean Cruz who will appear later on. I know I should switched to Wallo and Sean after I introduced the villains of the fanfic but I think it is good to see what the villains do just to help clarify their personalities, and also, with the duel between Kishin and Shizuka, it will show a preview of the duel to come. I might change some of the cards in their deck to make it more powerful, but I will have to see. Thanks, for reading this chapter and more will come out soon.**


End file.
